


Угорськими стежками

by mila007



Series: Чумацький Шлях [12]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, History, Hungarian, M/M, Romance
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Джим – закоханий в історію студент Ужгородського національного університету. Спок – захоплений історією аспірант Будапештського уні. Одного разу вони зустрілися.





	Угорськими стежками

**Author's Note:**

> Автор із бетою повернулися із Закарпаття та привезли звідти засмагу, купу фоточок замків та ідею цього тексту :)

Із самого дитинства Джим був непосидючим хлопчиком — навкруги не було жодного дерева, на яке він не вишкрябувався, жодної гори, стежки до якої він не знав би, та жодного сусідського подвір’я, на якому би він не обтрусив хоча б кілька яблунь. Мати, професорка та викладач зі стажем, що колись приїхала зі Штатів прочитати кілька лекцій з американістики в Ужгородському університеті, та зрештою, зустрівши Джимового батька, залишилася в Україні, через усі синові витівки хапалася за голову. А батько, засновник та власник невеличкої книгарні неподалік від мукачівської міської ратуші, лишень посміювався та казав, що хлоп усе це переросте. Джим щербато посміхався, хапав зі столу яблуко та збігав на берег Латориці — ганяти із хлопцями в м’яча.

По одинадцятих іменинах Джим раптово захопився книжками. Як раніше не можна було побачити його без м’яча або саморобного лука, так тепер неможливо було уявити собі хлопчика без книжки в руках. Він читав усе, до чого міг дотягнутись, а коли не міг — будував сходи із пустих ящиків, аби дістати до горішніх полиць. Мати не могла натішитися на дитину, а батько лаявся кожного разу, коли Джимові саморобні сходи обсипалися йому на голову, проте ані будувати їх, ані взагалі хазяйнувати в книгарні не забороняв.

У середній школі їхній клас повели на екскурсію до Паланку. Джим ішов туди без абиякого ентузіазму, бо кожен камінчик замку вже був ним досліджений. Він, звісно, був ознайомлений із легендами про Паланок, та все це досить довго проходило повз його юні вуха — набагато цікавішими на той момент Джимові були історії про майбутнє, ніж про минуле. То ж коли клас слухняно, рука до руки, ходив по замкових мурах, він відстав від групи, присів на лавочці під східною стіною та відкрив чергову історію про космічні пригоди.

— Ти відстав від групи? — на сторінки його книги впала тінь, і Джим підвів голову. Над ним стояв кремезний пан у вишитій сорочці та дещо потертому на ліктях піджаку.

— Ні, я просто за нею не пішов. Тут, — Джим показав на книгу, — цікавіше.

— Можна? — чоловік вказав на книгу. Джим закрив її, запам’ятавши сторінку, та протягнув.

— Азімов? Ти такий юний і вже такими книжками цікавишся?

Джим стиснув плечима:

— Я люблю читати про майбутнє.

— Який збіг, я також. Азімов, власне, один із моїх улюблених письменників. Не заперечуєш, я присяду поруч? — не чекаючи на відповідь, він присів біля Джима та повернув йому книгу. — Ти ж знаєш, що він не тільки про майбутнє писав? Я завжди любив його «Кінець Вічності». Читав? Ні? То рекомендую. Мабуть, саме через цю книгу і вирішив стати тим, ким я є.

— А ким ви є?

— Істориком. До речі, мене звати Христоф.

— Я Джим. — Він потис простягнуту руку. — І що ви знайшли в історії? Це ж просто дати й аж занадто багато імен! І жодних тобі пригод.

— О, то ти погано знаєш історію. Ось, наприклад, що ти знаєш про цей замок?..

Як виявилось, про замок Джим не знав майже нічого. А от пан Христоф — усе і трішечки більше. Пан Христоф виявився викладачем історії в Ужгородському університеті («О, то ви маєте знати мою маму!») і, зрештою, тією самою людиною, котра визначила все майбутнє Джимове життя.

Коли, годину по тому, переполохана вчителька історії знайшла свого загубленого учня, Джим уже встиг усім серцем закохатися в до того далекий від нього предмет. Джим підвівся, прямуючи до свого класу, та на виході з бастіону озирнувся:

— Дякую за розмову! Ми ще побачимося?

— Це все залежить від тебе, — посміхнувся пан Христоф.

Побачилися вони через п’ять років — пан Христоф був одним із членів комісії, що приймала вступні іспити з історії України. А кілька днів по тому Джим перетворився з абітурієнта на студента Ужгородського національного університету, спеціальність «Історія та археологія».

 

На четвертому курсі Джим отримав можливість навчатися рік у Будапешті. На той час Джим уже визначився з основним своїм інтересом — XVII–XVIII століття, роки Національно-визвольної війни угорського народу та правління Ференца ІІ Ракоці. Зрештою, коли більшу частину життя зростаєш, оточений історією, ти або за звичкою не помічаєш її, або, вдивившись, пронизуєшся нею до глибини душі. Джим був дуже вдячний пану Христофу за те, що він колись навчив його вдивлятися.

З угорською мовою в Джима завжди були складнощі — тих знань, що їх мали вкласти в його вітряну голову за шкільний курс, вистачало для побутового спілкування, але не для повноцінного навчання на спеціалізованому факультеті. Перед від’їздом до Угорщини він, звісно, наздогнав що міг, та цього все ж виявилося недостатньо. І хоча більша частина навчання проводилася англійською мовою, та профільні предмети, як-от історія Угорщини, читалися угорською. Та й більшість літератури, що цікавила Джима, також не була перекладена.

Джимові пощастило — для таких, як він, в університеті був курс з угорської мови. Вів його аспірант із кафедри історії. Цим аспірантом був Спок. На першому занятті він так і відрекомендувався — просто Спок. Його прізвище було не просто неможливо вимовити, Джим прочитати його не міг.

Спок був чудовим вчителем — дуже наочно пояснював усі складнощі угорської мови та неймовірно терпляче виправляв студентські помилки. Джим ніколи не був фанатом вивчення іноземних мов (важко ним бути, коли із дитинства розмовляєш трьома рівнозначними мовами, а в школі вчиш ще й четверту на доданок), але зловив себе на тому, що найочікуванішою подією за день для нього стають саме ці заняття з угорської.

Тому коли одного разу Джим уломився на заняття після дзвонику та без стуку, в аудиторії на мить запанувала тиша.

— Пане Кірк, ви запізнилися. — Спок повернувся від дошки та подивився на Джима. Під його уважним поглядом Джим нервово переступив із ноги на ногу.

— Вибачте, я був у бібліотеці. — На доказ Джим продемонстрував стосик книжок у своїх руках. — Можна я займу своє місце?

Спок помірно оглянув книжки, підняв брів, проте приєднатися до заняття дозволив. Джим із полегшенням сів на своє місце та дістав конспект, уважно прислухаючись до викладача — Спок продовжив розповідати про особливості угорських відмінків рівно із того місця, на якому його перервав Джимів прихід.

Після пари Спок підкликав Джима до себе.

— Вибачте, — почав той, — цього більше ніколи не повториться, я не…

— Я не сваритиму вас, — похитав головою Спок. — Я щодо ваших книг — впізнав деякі з них. Ви цікавитеся періодом Національно-визвольної війни?

— Так, — кивнув Джим. — Власне, я пишу про це бакалаврську.

— Зрозуміло. Якщо бажаєте, я маю деяку не дуже поширену літературу про цей період історії. Можу принести її вам на наступне заняття.

Джимове обличчя просяяло.

— Я буду вам дуже вдячний!

На тому й порішили. На наступне заняття Джим прийшов заздалегідь, і весь час до його початку вони провели за обговоренням Довжанської битви, саме про яку Спок приніс непогану добірку статей.

Поступово в Джима ввійшло у звичку приходити на заняття заздалегідь — щоби за нагоди виловити Спока та обговорити той чи інший спірний момент зі статті. Спок усе більше рекомендував йому додаткових книжок та журналів, що мали в собі необхідну Джимові інформацію. Чимало джерел, що їх рекомендував Спок, були англійською, що значно полегшувало Джимові життя.

Після захисту бакалаврської роботи та завершення їхнього навчального курсу Джимові нарешті вдалося вмовити Спока сходити з ним на каву — це було найменше, чим він міг віддячити за усю його допомогу. Кави Спок не пив, проте згодився на зелений чай.

У невимушеному оточенні найближчого до студентського містечка Старбаксу вони нарешті мали достатньо часу, аби поговорити про цікавий для обох період. Як виявилося, угорські постання проти австрійських загарбників були Споковою спеціалізацією, і він, власне, писав дослідження на цю тему.

— Чудово! — зрадів Джим. — Я зможу зробити свою магістерську із посиланням на вашу роботу. Я планую охопити в ній…

Джим ніколи не бачив, щоби Спок посміхався, проте в той день вираз його обличчя був майже всміхненим.

 

Після Будапешту Джим повернувся до Ужгороду. Під кінець його перебування в Угорщині вони зі Споком встигли міцно потоваришувати — коли ще знайдеш іншу людину, яка так палко присвячує увесь свій час тому самому захопленню, що й ти? Поступово вони відкривали один в одному ще більше спільних інтересів (різниця у віці чотири роки — це не показник), і потому розпрощалися найкращими друзями та пообіцяли підтримувати зв’язок.

Найдивнішим з усього цього було те, що в них це вийшло.

В Ужгороді Джим два роки писав магістерський диплом під керівництвом Спока. Ні, звісно ж, керівником Джимові слугував пан Христоф, на той момент уже завідувач кафедри історії України. Проте жодна його правка не приймалася Джимом без детального обговорення зі своїм угорським другом. Спок був першим читачем, рецензентом та порадником Джимової академічної діяльності. Зрештою плодом їхньої праці став диплом із відзнакою та єдина робота на кафедрі, що мала за собою іноземного рецензента не тільки де-юре, але й де-факто.

Після отримання магістерського ступеня Джим мав намір податися на аспірантуру до Будапешту — на той момент Спок уже мав ступінь доктора філософії та міг пропонувати Джима як свого протеже. Проте хвороба батька не дозволила Джимові покинути рідну країну. Зрештою йому довелося вступити на заочну аспірантуру в рідному університеті та повернутися до Мукачева — допомагати матері доглядати батька.

Дауншифтинг ніколи не входив до Джимових життєвих планів, то ж перші півроку після вимушеного повернення додому були найгіршими. Він психував, зривався на мати та батька, за що повсякчас просив пробачення. Життя перетворилося на низку однакових днів, наповнених домашньою працею, доглядом за батьком та дистанційним навчанням.

Єдиною розрадою його тими днями були скайп-дзвінки зі Споком, а коли в друга не вистачало часу, Джим звертався за втішанням до замків та архівів рідного краю. Поступово це стало звичкою — кожної суботи, коли мати мала вихідний і можливість доглянути за батьком замість Джима, він вибирався на дорогу, ловив попутку до Ужгороду чи до Чинадієва та проводив цілі дні наодинці з історією.

Ще за навчання в університеті Джим потоваришував із паном Бартошем, тож тепер радо допомагав в облаштуванні Сент-Міклошу. Коли ж хотілося тиші, він проводив години в ужгородських архівах, копіюючи старі книжки та намагаючись зібрати докупи всі крихти інформації про весь рід Ракоці та Ференца ІІ зокрема.

Усе це Джим робив досить безладно — не заради результату, а дослідження заради дослідження, коли процес був важливішим. Зрештою одного дня він просто надіслав купу нескомпільованої інформації, що її віднайшов, Спокові. Джим не сподівався тоді ні на що — просто хотів поділитися знахідками із другом. А відповідь від Спока надійшла через два тижні — у вигляді офіційного запрошення на конференцію до Будапешту (квитки та житло за приймаючою стороною). Мати з батьком відпустили.

Це була їхня перша за три роки зустріч. Конференція тривала п’ять днів. Три з них Спок із Джимом пропустили — вони гуляли угорською столицею, пропадали в музеях історії та угорського мистецтва («Джиме, ти собі не уявляєш, скільки цікавого можуть розповісти картини!»), пили зелений чай, сидячи на сходах Рибальського бастіону, та просто намагалися наздогнати три роки розлуки.

Ні, усі ці роки вони не переривали спілкування. Проте жодна скайп-конференція, жоден відеочат у Фейсбуці не здатні передати магії живого спілкування. Джим уже майже забув про те, як йому було затишно в Споковій компанії.

А Спок за три роки змінився. Серйознішим не став — не було куди бути більш серйозним, проте іронічне почуття гумору, котре раніше ховалося десь за фасадом ідеального викладача, було зараз виставлене напоказ. Джимові цей новий Спок припав до серця ще більше. Не один раз за ці дні він ловив себе на тому, що вдивляється в обличчя друга, роздивляється його руки, шию та статуру, пропускаючи повз вуха половину того, що той говорить.

Джим не звик лукавити сам із собою, то ж по поверненні додому він знав три речі. Перша — це те, що польові дослідження, якими б недбалими не були, можуть принести найнеочікуваніші результати. Друга — що його угорська із роками стала ще кращою. І третя — що він, здається, вимушений зрадити своїй коханій історії, бо найважливіше місце в серці Джима віднині зайняте Споком.

 

Два роки потому пролетіли аж занадто швидко. Вони не були легкими, ба навіть тоді, коли батько вирішив, що із нього досить лікарів, та віддав богові душу. Джим тоді провів із мамою перші дев’ять днів по батьковій смерті, а потім зібрав рюкзак та без попередження чкурнув Бла-бла-каром до Будапешту.

Спок зустрів його на порозі своєї квартири без подиву. Запхав у душ, після нагодував гарячим та поклав спати. Джим навіть не думав, наскільки він був втомлений, допоки не проспав майже тридцять годин поспіль.

Прокинувшись у чужій квартирі по обіді, Джим довго намагався зрозуміти, де він. Після чого встав і пройшов на кухню. На холодильнику під магнітом із зображенням замка Паланок — Джимів сувенір від попереднього візиту — знайшлася записка про те, щоби Джим не стидався брати все, що заманеться, та що Спок повернеться з університету після шостої. Годинник на стіні показував двадцять хвилин по третій.

До повернення хазяїна Джим встиг вмитися, напитися кави та зробити щось схоже на вечерю — вегетаріанські спагетті болоньєзе. Спок не їв м’яса, то ж рецепт довелося пошукати в інтернеті. За результат Джим дуже переживав — приготування соусів не входило в топову п’ятірку його кулінарних вмінь, хоч би наскільки покращених за останні роки.

Ключі у дверях задзвеніли рівно о шостій нуль сім, і Джим посміхнувся точності свого друга.

— Я вдома, — сказав Спок, заходячи до кухні.

— А я приготував вечерю, — посміхнувся Джим, обертаючись до нього. Спок деякий час уважно вивчав Джима. Що б він у ньому не побачив, результат його вдовольнив, і кутики його губ піднялися в обіцянці посмішки.

— Давай я вимию руки, та накриємо на стіл.

За вечерею Спок повідомив Джимові, що взяв на роботі тимчасові відпустку. То ж наступного ранку вони закинули речі в Спокового старенького «німця» та поїхали світ за очі. На початку безладна, їхня путь поступово стала вельми прямою та виваженою — вони їздили від одного замку до іншого, ночували в невеличких мадярських селищах, а одного разу — навіть просто неба.

Стояло спекотне літо, і кемпінг, що трапився їм по дорозі, здавав у оренду спальні мішки та палатки, та від останньої Джим відмовився. Вони лежали поруч, дивлячись на низьке — у горах воно завжди таке близьке! — зоряне небо над головою.

Саме там, під зоряним небом Угорщини, він нарешті розповів Спокові все те, що накипіло в душі за останні роки. Спок був гарним співрозмовником. Та ще кращим він був слухачем. Джим не пам’ятав, у який момент Спок присунувся ближче та пригорнув його до себе, проте саме після цього Джим зрозумів, що тихо плаче.

 

Через два тижні Джим зібрався додому — взявши зі Спока обіцянку приїхати до нього найближчим часом.

— Хоч наші замки тобі покажу! А то ти ніколи й не був в Україні.

Спок потис йому руку, та Джим потягнув його на себе та міцно обійняв. За кілька миттєвостей Спок нерішуче обійняв Джима у відповідь.

— Господи, я не знаю, як від тебе їхати, — нерозбірливо пробурмотів Джим йому в плече.

— Джиме, я приїду одразу ж, як закінчиться семестр, — із прихованою посмішкою, яку Джим уже вмів розрізняти, терпляче відповів Спок. — Це якихось півтори місяці.

Джим невесело посміхнувся та нарешті відпустив Спока. Наостанок міцно стиснувши його плече, він сказав:

— Дякую тобі за те, що ти є.

До автобусу Будапешт — Ужгород Джим ішов, не обертаючись. Влаштувавшись у кріслі біля вікна, він дістав телефон та почав боротися із бортовим вай-фаєм — Джимові терміново потрібно було дізнатися про те, що йому треба зробити, аби продовжити свою академічну діяльність у Будапешті.

Перше, що він побачив, підключившись до інтернету, — сповіщення про нове повідомлення у Фейсбуці. Відправником значився Спок.

«Ось посилання на вакансії, що відкриються на моїй кафедрі наступного року. Список необхідних документів я надіслав тобі електронною поштою».

Від того, щоби зіскочити з автобусу та зацілувати Спока до втрати пульсу, Джима втримало лише те, що двері вже зачинилися.

«Півтори місяці», надійшло наступне повідомлення, поки Джим намагався впоратися зі своїми емоціями. «Чекай на мене».

Видаливши три відповіді підряд, Джим врешті надіслав Спокові просто «Чекаю» та відкрив пошту — вивчати список.


End file.
